Jacqueline The Giant Killer
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: "Tiny" through Jack, or, Jacqueline's eyes. ONESHOT. (I do not own anything.) Rated T for character death.


"James, I don't know if we should do this. Isn't there another way?" James just chuckled, a gesture that truly appalled Jack. "Anton seems like a good person. The giants... They're just people."

"Jack, they're beasts," James said firmly, taking ahold of her hands. "Now we are going to go up that beanstalk and steal all those beans." Jack shook her head, but he simply hoisted her up onto the length, chuckling as if it was a game.

She was becoming more and more uncertain about James' motives, but she wasn't going to lose faith in him. Not when they were to be married, as soon as James approached his father with the news.

He extended a hand to help support her up the length of the plant, and helped her up what seemed to be an endless climb.

"Now, when we get up there, you're going to use that sword of yours to kill as many giants as you possibly can." A lump rose in Jack's throat.

"Don't you think it would be wiser to negotiate with them first?" she stuttered, unsure of what to think. Her mouth felt as dry and cracked as the parched desert. She felt like she'd been eating sand. James simply scoffed at her suggestion.

"Jack, are you mad?" He asked in disbelief. "I thought you wanted to be a hero."

"But that doesn't mean killing innocents!" Jacqueline blurted, suddenly wishing she had held her tongue and was back on the ground.

"Those giants are anything but innocent. They use their beans for evil, to plunder the land. They were planning on destroying where we live. Now tell me, does that sound innocent?" Jack swallowed and spoke the words she knew James wanted to hear.

"No..." James nodded at her response.

"Besides, this will be a way to prove yourself to the kingdom, and to my father." Jacqueline's heart seemed to soar. Was this James' way of saying that they could possibly be married after this tragic event? Any nervousness or anxiety she had held in her heart seemed to slip away, and she nodded excitedly.

* * *

"Oh, but we aren't your friends, Anton." For now, she felt guilty, but, hey, wasn't this what she wanted? Hearing the... larger giant declare he was going to fight for what was his almost felt sweet, and Jack almost felt bad. Almost. She had already been blinded by love.

Anton and the larger giant ran off, and she scoffed. That was fighting? How pathetic.

Almost out of nowhere, two giants appeared behind them. Jack swallowed, hesitating for a moment. She'd killed many beasts before, so why should this be any harder?

She unsheathed her sword and James to his, and both made a mad dash towards the giants...

* * *

When Jacqueline slipped her sword out of the giant after it had stopped breathing, she didn't feel that rush of joy she normally felt. She didn't feel proud of herself for killing this giant at all. Normally when she killed beasts, she did, but she couldn't even smile.

Then she realized, with a start, that these giants weren't beasts at all. Anton had spoken to her, Anton could think and fear just like any other person. She hadn't killed something mindless, soulless, she had killed something, no, someone, that was truly alive. Was this how heroes were supposed to feel?

"There's plenty more to go, Jack. But we have to hurry." Jacqueline nodded dejectedly, and hurried off in the direction James went, all the while wiping a silver tear away as she ran.

* * *

"James!" she screamed, although he was long gone. He had left her to die in this desolate place, the place where she had killed so, so many. She clutched onto her sword, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. "James!" She started to sob, because she already knew she had met her end. The blow she had taken had been fatal.

She was truly all alone. James never loved her, he'd only used her. She hated being used. She was like his toy.

She swallowed, sucked in a last breath, and shed one single tear.

The last thing she ever saw before her eyes glassed over and she was gone from the world was a single dried-up black bean.

* * *

_**Hey, everyone, so, I wrote this story because I was slightly disappointed with how they killed Jack off so suddenly. She really appealed to me as a character (don't laugh) and I felt there could've been more depth to her. Evil isn't born, it's made. *wink***_

**_Anyway, when you were watching the episode, weren't you thinking a little bit of Ariel? You know, the whole "stay away from the human world" thing._**

**_Please R&R!_**


End file.
